Not a Normal High School
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: High school's so awesome! It's perfect! You'll love it! No. Other places might be normal and cool, but Happy Tree High is ANYTHING but normal. I mean, what school takes their students to places, and leave them there? A little bit of German in there.
1. Chapter 1

**Grim: Hello everyone!**

**Broken: I begged her not too...**

**Grim: Anyways, welcome to our newest story, Not a Normal High School **

**Broken: And if you want,**

**Grim: Just for the fun of it,**

**Broken: You can submit your own OC!**

**Grim: And because I'm messed up in the mind, THIS IS HUMANIZED!... Is that even a word?**

**Broken: It is now.**

**Grim: Everyone will be humanized,**

**Broken: But me!**

**Grim: I HAD TO!**

**Broken: Whatever man.**

**Grim: So, you know what to do.**

**Broken: Personality, name, age, nickname, clothing, history,**

**Grim: Stuff like that.**

**Broken: So here's a little but of the story so no one can get butt hurt about it! Oh yeah. The cover to this story sucks by the way,**

**Grim: I DID IT ON MY LAPTOP! BACK OFF!**

* * *

Broken opened the door his sister's room, and walked in. He climbed up her blanket, and stood by her head, the music blasting through her head phones.

"Grim." he said, poking her cheek. No reply. Getting angry at her for not responding the first time, he pulled out her head phones, and turned off her music.

"GRIM!" he shouted in her ear, making her bolt upright.

"What!" she whined, glaring down at her once brother.

"School. Get ready!" he told her. Sitting there for a second, Grim had to think about what the Kit had just said, before jumping out of bed.

"Thanks bro!" she spoke, as she quickly grabbed her clothes, shoes, books, and other things. She quickly ran into the bathroom, the sound of the shower running being heard right away.

"I guess I should get ready too." Broken mumbled, as he went into his room. Even though he was an animal, Grim had promised to take him as well, so he would have learned something until Sniffles found a way to turn him back. The thing he couldn't understand, was that he never aged. He would never turn a day older. He didn't understand that part all.

Opening his closet, he found what he was looking for. All though it wasn't much, he still felt the need to wear it. Putting on his green collar, he looked at himself in his mirror. He spiked up his hair/fur a little more, and grabbed his tiny sleeping bag. He then left his room, and waited outside the bathroom door for Grim.

The girl soon came out, wearing her usually school clothes. A black t-shirt, black jeans, black shoes, black fingerless gloves, a black choker necklace, and the head phones back in her ears. He also seen an outline of what she always brought with her, no matter where she went. Her silver Swiss army knife.

"Ready to go, tiny?" she asked, smiling down at him. He nodded his head, and followed her into the living room. Grim quickly packed her books, water bottle, paper, pencils, and pens. Broken then put his sleeping bag on the books to soften his seat, and climbed in. His sister then closed her satchel, leaving a little space for him to look out. Once everything was done, she walked out the door, locking it behind her.

As she walked down the street, Broken couldn't help but watch some of the others ride their bikes.

"Hey Grim," Broken called to the larger Ruin, making her take out a head phone. "Why don't you take your motorcycle?"

"Because I still need to fix it... And I don't have the money for it yet." she explained, wondering how much fixing her bike would cost.

"It's bad enough I spent over a thousand dollars on it. I REALLY don't have the money to fix it." she added, reminding him how much she paid.

"Oh yeah. What DID happen to it?" he asked, forgetting how the bike refused to run.

"Oh, some asshole cut me off, and made me crash. I don't understand drivers. I mean, they practice ALL that time, just to get a license, then they go out on the road and kill other people! IT'S A WASTE OF TIME!" she hissed, glaring at the ground.

"Hey Grim. Talking to yourself again?" a voice said in an irritating tone. Grim looked behind her, only to see both Giggles and Petunia, dressed in matching outfits. They both wore a pink tank top, white frilly skirts that came up to their thighs, pink heels, a blue and pink heart necklace, and 'Best Friends Forever' bracelets. It made Grim sick just looking at it.

"And just like these two whores, a waste of money on junk and slutty outfits. Soon they'll be selling their bodies for cheap." she spoke, talking to both the two girls, and her little brother.

"We're not whores, Grim!" Giggles hissed, glaring at her.

"And we're not cheap." Petunia added, crossing her arms.

"Fine. Free. Whatever." she said, rounding a corner. The two still followed, taking the same way to Happy Tree High.

"Well look at you!" Petunia said, pointing at her. "Why don't you go find a knife to cut yourself, Emo?"

"I don't need to cut myself to feel relief," Grim started, taking out her knife, and putting the blade up to the blue haired girl's throat. "I have music for that, and I have this knife to take away my problems."

"We'll call the cops on you!" Giggles threatened, thinking the other girl would back off. She only chuckled.

"Call the cops. Lets see who would win the fight." she hissed, an evil smile on her face. The two stood there in shock, watching as the other one walked away like nothing.

Soon, Grim made it to campus, walking up to the large building.

"I can't believe you did that." Broken said, peaking his head out a bit.

"What? I don't like being talked to like that." she spoke, taking out her head phones, and turning off her music. She walked into the building, and went to her locker.

_10-25-34_

She opened the lock, and opened her locker, seeing the same old things. Skull throwing knife, extra head phones, a book called 'A Child Called It', and an extra water bottle. She put in the books she didn't need, and took out Broken's binder. A black binder, with glowing green designs. She took out extra paper and a pencil for him. Just like her, Broken had trouble writing fast on paper. On a computer, they were both a wiz at it. She put in his binder, paper, and pencil, receiving a thank you. She then took out her stuff, and put her locker back on.

"The only locker in school I can't open, and it's my own." a voice mutter. Both looked over, only to find Ace, the purplish blue haired boy, trying to open his locker. Grim laughed a little at that. Ace was known to be able to break into ALL the lockers, except his own. She then shook her head, and went to room 103.

Grim sat down at her desk, putting Broken inside the pocket that held her stuff.

"I'm surprised your desk is still clean." Broken spoke, as he sat down.

"Well I have to, or else you'll have a BF." she replied, crossing her arms. He smiled at her, telling her that without him, her desk would be so messy, she wouldn't even be able to find her iPod she hid in there most of the time.

"Hallo. Ich bin Wolfgang. Ich bin neu in Happy Tree Hoch. Wie heissen Sie?" a voice said. Grim looked at the boy. He had green eyes like Broken, deep green blue hair with streaks of gray, and he wore a German military jacket, blue jeans, and combat boots. The girl already knew what he had said.

"Ich bin Trostlos. Herzlich Willkommen bei Happy Tree Hoch. Wenn man etwas braucht, einfach sagen." she told him. He smiled, and nodded his head. He then sat down at the desk next to her, in case he would need to ask anything. Soon, the bell rang, making almost everyone walk into the room.

"Here we go." Grim mumbled, as she leaned back in her chair.

**Wolfgang: ****Hello. I am Wolfgang. I am new in Happy Tree high. What's your name?**

**Grim: I'm Grim. Welcome to Happy Tree High. If you need anything, just say.**

**Broken: That's what the two said in German, in case no one knew.**

**Grim: SAY NOTHING ABOUT ME BEING GERMAN!**

**Broken: Please. We get enough shit outside our home.**

**Grim: Well, submit your OC if you want. BYE!**

**Broken: SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grim: Back with a new chapter!**

**Broken: We got new OCs!**

**Grim: And for once not from me!**

**Broken: Here they are**

**XenaTheAlienChick****6/20/12 . chapter 1**

**me:*holding a glass of chocolate milk* well interesting story i shall be submitting rawr**

rawr:whoa bitchin i got a human form!

me:and giggles you and petunia are what we all cum guslin guttersluts

rawr:i call them those who shall not be named cause their bitches

me:yes quite

rawr:lol

me:here's rawr

Name:Rawr

gender:female

age:15

skin color:pale, white

eyecolor:green

hairstyle:black, short choppy scene hairstyle

apperence:black tang top with mint green tang top over it but it shows of her stomach but it covers near her waistline she wears slighly dark baggy jeans but she wears a black with silver spike belt and she wears black high top converse with the yellow batman symbol and thigh high socks with the joker on them

accesories:has a batman symbol necklace and a black wristband with grey spikes and its on her left wrist

ear rings(starting from top to bottom on both ears):diamond stud, spike stud, safty pin, and silver hoop

other pierecings:she has a silver chin stud, a nose ring, a tounge ring, and a bellybutton ring

personallity:punk, kind, prankster, gamer, and random

weapons:her axe

rawr:rightous!

me:*still holding a glass of chocolate milk* oh and broken you're gonna hate me for doing this

rawr:i swear i told you were going to be angry

me:this is what i have to say about that

rawr:oh no

me:OBJECTION! *sip* OBJECTION! *sip* OBJECTION! HOLD IT! *sip* OBJECTION! lol X3 BYE :3

rawr:OBJECTION! ok you gotta admit its really fun to say you have to try it :)

**Broken: Where's that duct tape?**

**Superluckystar****6/20/12 . chapter 1**

**Hey hey hey look who is coming to high school**

Mea : BATMAN!

Sorry for her randomness she watched a butt load of batman movies. Anyway ill put in Mea. You know what I want to join!

Mea : No Wai-

TO LATE!

Name : Mea

Age/Grade : 16 for this one

Hair color : Purple

Eye color : Dark violet

Hair style : Up to her shoulders with bangs and out loose

Cloths : A blue star necklence with a blue star hair clip. Usually wears purple and has a purple t-shirt and a dark purple miniskirt. Blue leggings and dark purple flats

Mea : Yay for new clothing!

Person-o : Helpful , nice , cool , sweet , kind hearted , and awesome

Crush : Splendid and she still reacts the way toward Splendid as alwas

Weapon : Frying pan ( don't ask how she got that thing. I don't know my self and only uses it for something she finds something inerpropiete )

My turn!

Name : Starla

Eye color : Dark brown

Hair color : Midnight blue ( that's the fur color of my own OC

Hair style : Alwas in a ponytail

Clothes : Either an invader Zim t-shirt or Sourh park one under a dark blue hoodie, black jeans and white and blue sneakers

Person - o : Fun, silly , crazy , violent , loves to be loud, loves to annoy people when bored and loves to embarrass Mea in front of Splendid , Mean to Giggles and Petunia, serious at times , and just an out of control party tomboy

Crush : No one ( forever alone )

Weapons : Has a gun collection ( I wish I had one in real life ) and a steel baseball bat that she keeps under her hoodie ( it's not noticeable )

Yup I am not even in high school yet

Mea: Ah I remember high school. I hated it

Why

Mea : You can't find out

Watch me anyways probably me and Mea might be in the same grade level I don't know you choose. But in the mean time can't wait for high school

**Name: Swifty**

Age:14

Apperance: Long green scene hair, green bow, black fishnet leggings, black/dark purple/dark pink tutu, bvb t shirt, black and green stared fingerless golves, combat boots, 5'6

Animal: Half racoon, half human (green pointed ears on top of her head, and a green tail)

Family: Thrifty, Lifty, Shifty (Born between Lifty and Shifty, Thriftys older sister)

Grade: 9th

Likes: her brothers, hanging out with Flaky, coffee, ice cream, video games, writing, reading, stealing

Dislikes:People making fun of her brothers, dentists, cops, authority figures, Lumpy, Splendid, Petunia, Lammy, and Giggles

Hates: cops, her father, dentists,

Personality:Nice, shy, angry, tomboy, dark, smart, loyal

Loves:Flippy

misc: she always shares a bed with her brothers, and she lived a life of abuse and went to happy tree town with her brothers Lifty and Shifty at four. ten years later, they were asked to speak in a trial against there father and found Thrifty all alone in their old cage. (I have a story up about them)

Name: Thrifty

Age:6

Apperance: dark electric blue hair that swoops over his right eye, black jeans, black shirt, black and white sketchers, 4'3

Animal: Half racoon, half human (blue pointed ears on top of his head, and a blue tail)

Family: Swifty, Lifty, Shifty (there younger brother)

Grade: 1st

Likes: his brother, his sister, superheros, stealing, learning, scaring people, playing hide and go seek

Dislikes:People making fun of his brothers and sister, Cub, being called "little emo", math

Personality: Sweet, shy, funny, cute, scared, timid, smart, tough

Hates: cops, his father, teachers

Loves:no one yet

misc: he always shares a bed with his brothers and sister, and he lived a life of abuse and torture until the triplets came along and rescued him.

please include my ocs

**Grim: Now with that all done,**

**Broken: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Settle down children." Lumpy spoke, as he sat down at the teachers desk. Silence filled the room, as he took out some papers.

"I will still never understand why Lumpy is a teacher." Broken mutter, making his sister shrug. He started to call out the names on the attendance sheet, looking at each child as they said 'here', or 'present'.

"Felix?" he spoke, looking up. There was no reply, nor a child in any of the desks.

"Felix!" he said once more, now standing. The door soon opened, allowing in a teen with black spiked hair, red t-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes in. He had red eyes like Grim's, and dark gray wings.

"My bad." was all he said once he seen the look on Lumpy's face. The boy quickly took a seat in the back, allowing his teacher to read off the other names.

About ten minutes before Math class ended, a folded up note landed on Grim's desk, catching her attention. Before she could do anything, Lumpy walked over to her, picking up the note.

"What's this, Ms. Ruin? Passing notes?" he spoke, glaring at her.

"Nope." was all she said, glaring right back at him.

"Well then what is it?" he asked, leaning on her desk, holding the piece of paper in front of her.

"A note that belongs to someone, not me." she replied, not even moving.

"Are you sure?" he asked, thinking she was lying. Without warning, she snatched the note from his hand. She unfolded the note, and went into her satchel. She took out some paper she had wrote on just for fun. She put both papers side by side, and put them in the direction of Lumpy.

"See this handwriting?" she asked, pointing to the note.

"Yes...?" he replied, both upset and wondering where she was going with this.

"Now see THIS handwriting?" she asked once more, pointing to her own writing.

"Yes." he said once more, tapping his foot a bit.

"Notice how they're different. And if I'm going to write a note to someone, I'd keep my handwriting the same. Not change it." she growled, crumbling up the note, and placing her own sheet of paper back in her satchel. Knowing what Grim had pointed out, Lumpy sighed. He then took the note, and threw it out, going back to his desk. Out of the corner of Grim's eye, she could see Petunia angry, as she cursed under her breath. Smiling evilly, Grim took out her knife, and threw it over to her.

_CLUNK!_

Everyone looked at Petunia, all eyes looking at the ground under her.

"PETUNIA!" Lumpy's voice shouted clearly, as he stood up, and stormed over to her. He picked up the small Swiss army knife, and glared at her.

"I am SHOCKED at you Petunia!" he spoke, grabbing her tank top, and lifting her out of her seat. He then put the knife in his desk, and left to the principles office with the blue haired girl. While he was out, Grim stood up, and went to go retrieve her weapon. Normally people would tell on her once the teacher got back, but she threatened them so much, they almost feared her.

**Lunch**

Grim sat at a table, only her and Broken being the only one's there. Grim was working on both a picture/comic she thought up of, and the little story she had used in class.

"That is going to involve blood, right?" Broken asked, looking up from his sandwich.

"Which one? The story or the little comic?" she asked, unsure of which paper he meant.

"Uh... both." he replied.

"Oh... well, the picture is about us in high school, so unless I start killing people, no. The story... yeah." she explained. _Start killing._ Broken thought, as he pictured his older sister killing Petunia and Giggles.

"What's the story for?" he asked, now wondering why she had been working on it for almost a month.

"Oh, well, I found out that we're going to Mexico sometime this week... or month, and I thought it'd be nice if I made something that would entertain you." she told him. Smiling, Broken went back to eating his small sandwich, now wondering when he would be back to normal.

"Hey Grim! Hey Broken!" a cheerful voice spoke, making both Ruins look up.

"Oh, hey Rawr." she replied, scooting over a little. The black haired girl sat next to her friend, losing a french fry once Broken saw one. She glared at him, almost losing a finger when she tried to grab it.

"MINE!" Broken shouted, running to the other side of the table, as he ate his treat.

"Don't worry, Rawr. You can have some of mine." Grim spoke, going back to her picture. The girl smiled, and happily took a french fry. In a flash, another one was gone. Smiling. Swifty ate her prize.

"Thank you!" she said, sitting down at the same table as the other two girls. Soon, Lifty and Shifty was joining their sister. Broken let out a hiss of anger when he seen the two twins, and quickly went to go see Grim, sitting in her lap.

"Hey Swifty. I need you and your bros to do something." Grim spoke, smiling at the girl. She shrugged. The last time Grim had a 'job' for her, she almost got caught.

"I'll pay twenty bucks each." she added.

"What is it?" the three asked, not interested. She chuckled a little, as she grabbed two bags.

"I need you guys to go set up these bags in Giggles's and Petunia's lockers. When they open it, I want it to explode in their faces." she told them, handing it to the three. They all leaned as far away from it as they could. Once they seen the three twenty dollar bills, they quickly took the money, and left with the two bags.

"And now we play the waiting game." Grim spoke, doing her little 'handshake' with Rawr, who was laughing a little.

**Hallway**

As the three siblings got to the lockers, they heard something.

_CREEEAAAK!_

"I can't believe I got detention!" Starla hissed to both herself and Mea.

"Well, you did fall asleep in class." her friend reminded her.

"So? I didn't have to get detention for it." she muttered, walking down the hall with the other girl. Swifty had the good idea of hiding, in case someone saw them. Not knowing it would only be Starla and Mea, they wasted a little bit of time. She knew Starla wouldn't mind if they were helping Grim play a prank on Giggles and Petunia.

"Swifty. You get Petunia's locker, and I'll get Giggles's. Lifty, you can be look out." Shifty spoke, coming out of his hiding spot. Nodding, their sister easily got into Petunia's locket, and set up the trap, her brother doing the same thing.

"Teacher's comin! Hide!" Lifty gasped, looking at his brother and sister.

"No. Run!" Swifty replied, knowing Shifty was done with his trap. The three ran off, going back to where Grim and Rawr sat.

"We're done!" the three spoke, smiling at the girl. She nodded her head, and even gave them an extra ten. They then happily ran off, letting Broken glare at his sister.

"This is why you don't have any money to fix your bike." he told her. She only rolled her eyes.

"Dude. My bike money is in the bank. Not in my pocket like the rest." she explained.

"Oh..." was all the boy said, as he went back to eating his sandwich.

**Last Period**

As Grim almost pulled a Starla, one thing kept her eyes open.

"Now, please choose two partners, and get to work." Pop spoke, smiling at the children. Everyone found their partners right away.

"Yo Rawr. Wanna work with us?" Grim asked her friend, who happily agreed. Broken climbed on the desk, and sat down.

"So... what are we doing?" Grim asked, as Rawr pulled her chair up.

"You mean you weren't listening?" Broken asked, looking up at the girl, who smiled and nodded. As the Kit started to explain, the bell went off. Broken then hopped onto Grim's shoulder, and stayed there until they got to her locker.

"We can do this project at my house." Grim spoke, as she closed her locker, and turned to her friend.

"Okay!" Rawr replied happily, a smile on her face. Broken got back into Grim's satchel, and peaked out as they walked home. Before they left the hallway, Rawr pointed to both Giggles and Petunia, who were covered in a strange purple liquid, that smelt worse than a sewer.

"Huh. So that's what those chemicals did." Grim said, as they started to laugh.

**Outside**

Swifty, Lifty, and Shifty started to walk towards the elementary school, the girl was stopped by a voice.

"Hey Swifty! Wanna come to the Cafe with Flippy and I?" Ace called. As tempting as it was, Swifty had to decline. She had to pick up Thrifty with her brothers, and after that, they were going to go get something to eat.

"Maybe next time." she replied, smiling back at them. The two boys shrugged, and walked away, Swifty a little sad she couldn't spend any time with Flippy. But, Thrifty was more important.

**Grim: THERE'S YOU CHAPTER!**

**Broken: FOUND IT! *grabs duct tape* Come here Xena! I have a surprise for you!**

**Grim: Oh god. You're an evil monster!**

**Broken: Says the one who can transform into a huge ass fire monster, that has lava for spit.**

**Grim: Fuck you.**

**Broken: We're brother and sister. That's a little weird.**

**Grim: … *punches Broken:**

**Broken: Okay. I'll stop.**

**Grim: BYE GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Grim: WHAT'S UP EVERYONE! BROKEN, SOU, AND I ARE BACK!**

**Broken: HEY!**

**Sou: Hello. *waves***

**Broken: I still don't understand how you're a Ruin.**

**Grim: Be nice!**

**Broken: I'm not kidding! I mean, you and me are always hyper and insane, and he's... shy and nice.**

**Grim: Be. Nice!**

**Broken: God! Okay!**

**Grim: Here's the newest OCs!**

**Dead Punk 6/22/12 . chapter 2 **

**Hey, I'm going to add me, Rev, Matt, and Syn in this!**

Name: Punk

Nickname: Punky (By Rev), Punkers, Punks, Punkster

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Skin Color: Pale white

Hair Color: Short spiky black

Eye Color: Hazel

Clothing: Black shirt with dark red and green sleeves, ripped black skinny jeans, knee-high black Converse, Skrillex hoodie

Personality: Happy, funny, a bit goofy, shy, sarcastic, punk, nice

Crush: A little crush on Matt

Weapons: Baseball bat

Here's Rev, Matt, and Syn!:

Name: Rev

Nickname: Plague

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Skin Color: Pale white

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Spiky black

Personality: Hyper, happy, funny, goofy, random

Clothing: Invader Zim shirt and "Gir" jacket, black ripped jeans, Converse, black-rimmed glasses

Weapons: Knife

Name: Matt

Nickname: M. (By Rev), Shadows (By Punk), Shads (By Rev)

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Skin Color: A bit pale

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Spiky black/blonde

Clothing: Sleeveless Megadeth shirt, black jeans, Converse

Personality: Funny, happy, nice, kind, kind of goofy, sweet

Crush: Punk (He's too afraid to tell her.)

Weapons: His fists

Name: Syn

Nickname: Synner

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Skin Color: Pale

Hair Color: Spiky brown

Eye Color: Green

Clothing: Soundgarden shirt, black jeans, Converse, Rancid jacket

Personality: Happy, quiet, funny, kind, sarcastic

Weapons: Grenades

Alrighty then! Bye!

**Grim: Awesome. Awesome. And Broken! Do you remember a chick named Petal? **

**Broken: Yeah, I remember that whore.**

**Grim: *smiles***

**Broken: … I HATE CHU!**

**Sou: Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

Last night had been fun for the Ruins. They had done their homework, part of the project, and even stayed by the fire with Rawr. The creaks were annoying, but they soon got over it.

_GET UP YOU LAZY BITCH AND ANSWER THE PHONE!_

Grim tiredly opened her eyes to the sound of her ring tone, and grabbed her black cell phone.

"What?" she hissed, closing her eyes, hoping she wouldn't fall back asleep.

"Grim? It's Sniffles. I found out how to turn Broken back to normal!" Sniffles voice came happily. The girl looked at the clock. 5:34 A.M. If she could, she would've punched Sniffles through the phone.

"AT FUCKING FIVE THIRTY IN THE MORNING!" she snapped, sitting up.

"I'm sorry, Grim, but the antidote is only good for another thirty minutes." he informed her.

"You're lucky I can't punch you through this phone, boy!" she growled.

"Once more, I'm sorry. Just hurry over." he told her. Without another word, Grim hung up. She quickly got ready, and went to Broken's door.

"Broken! Get up tiny!" she spoke loudly, knocking on the wooden door.

"Noooooo! It's too early!" he whined.

"Sniffles finally found a cure." she told him. Within a few seconds, Broken opened the door, and walked out, his green collar already on.

"Lets go." he spoke, walking down the stairs, Grim close behind as she smiled.

The two walked down the street, Broken sitting on his sister's shoulder, his tail lightly wrapped around her neck.

"Hello Grim! Hello Broken!" Sniffles said happily, once he saw the two.

"Hurry up. I wanna go back to sleep." Grim hissed, walking into the boy's house. He followed, watching as she placed Broken on a table.

When Sniffles walked towards Broken with a syringe, the Kit freaked out, such as leaping onto her neck, and holding on for dear life.

"Broken!" she screeched, prying her little brother off. She looked at him, allowing Sniffles to inject the white and green chemical into the boy's back. He let out a yelp of pain, before just glaring at the girl in front of him.

"All done!" Sniffles spoke, taking the syringe out of Broken's back, who fell asleep. "That's normal. Just take him home, and let him sleep. He should be back to normal in the morning."

"Alright. Thanks Sniffles." Grim said, picking up the Kit, and leaving.

**Morning**

Broken opened his eyes, and smiled once he realized he was back to his normal size. He got out of bed, and looked in the mirror. His normal green eyes, green spiked up hair that's black at the tips, red t-shirt, black jeans, black slip on Vans, his skull necklace, and like Grim, pale white skin. He grabbed his old satchel, filled it with the things he needed, and walked out to Grim's door.

"Grim! Wake up! It's time to go!" he called to his sister. He heard her mumbling, but the door soon opened, her already dressed.

"You slept in your clothes?" he asked.

"I only got two more hours of sleep. Shut the hell up." she hissed, grabbing her things and leaving. Broken shook his head, and followed his sister out the door.

It didn't take long for the two to get to Happy Tree High. Most people were outside talking. Broken spotted a girl with hot pink hair, wearing a red tank top, and a pink skirt, with matching flats. It wasn't Giggles, nor Petunia with a new hair color. It was a new girl. He didn't want to stop and talk to her, for fear Grim would either tease him, or make him go to class. Without stopping for another look, he followed his sister to their lockers.

_20-35-17_

Broken's locker opened right up once he entered his combination. He was surprised he still remembered it. The two quickly grabbed their things, and went to class.

Broken sat by his sister, who had already started her texting with someone.

"Who are you texting?" he asked, trying to look over her shoulder.

"Some random number. I got bored last night when I couldn't sleep, and sent 'I hid the body' to a some number, and got a response this morning." she laughed.

"What'd they say?" he asked, now laughing a bit himself. She looked back over the tiny conversation, before smiling.

"'Sorry, I think you got the wrong number. I know for a fact I haven't told anyone to hide a body.'" she replied. As the two started read over the texts, they both got a few laughs from the other end. Grim quickly hid her phone once she heard the door open. Her face fell when she saw it was only Wolfgang.

"I hid my phone for nothing." she hissed to herself, going back to texting. The boy looked at her confused, but soon took a seat by Broken.

"Hallo!" he greeted happily. Broken waved back, smiling at him. The bell then rang, forcing Grim to now end her conversation, and put her phone away.

"Class. We have five new students today." Lumpy spoke, once he entered the class. Soon, five more teens walked through. The girl with the hot pink hair was at the very end.

"Everyone, meet Punk, Rev, Matt, Syn, and Petal." he said, pointing to each child, who waved. The rest of the class waved back, and watched as they took their seats.

**Lunch**

"Tacos!" both Grim and Broken said in a high pitched voice, as they got their taco, and went to an empty table.

"I love you taco." Broken said happily, almost hugging his food.

"Dude, either eat it, or I will." Grim spoke, looking at him.

"My taco!" he hissed, turning around, and hunching over it. She laughed, eating her food, tempted to try and take his.

"What are you doing, Broken?" Petunia asked, glaring at the boy.

"Eating. Where's your whore friend?" he replied, staring at her blankly.

"Giggles is with Cuddles." she hissed, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, and the next place she'll be is in the hospital giving birth." Grim spoke, watching as Broken smiled.

"Shut up, Emo!" she hissed, glaring at her.

"Hey. At least I'm not selling my body on a corner some where, waiting for someone to rape me." she replied, a smile now on her own face. Before Petunia could say something, a plate of food landed on her head, making her shriek out in horror.

"Sorry Petunia!" Starla spoke, laughing as she watched the blue haired girl run to the bathrooms.

"Nice!" Broken said, laughing. While his back was turned, Swifty had taken Broken's extra taco he had took from a friend.

"My taco." he said sadly, once he noticed it was gone. Feeling too lazy to go hunt it down, he ate the rest of his food, before trowing the rest of his stuff out. Grim did the same, watching as Mea lectured Starla about wasting her food, just to throw it on people. Starla, on the other hand, seemed to not care.

As the two Ruins made their way to their lockers, they seen the four newest students, Punk, Matt, Syn, and Rev. Since they hadn't introduced themselves earlier, they decided to do it now.

"Hey!" Broken spoke, smiling at the four. "I'm Broken, and this is my sister, Grim."

"Hello!" Grim said happily, waving at them.

"Hi!" Rev replied, happiness in his voice as well. As they all introduced themselves face to face, someone came running by. Nutty. The candy stuck to his hair could be seen a mile away, as well as GJ chasing him, threatening to beat him to within an inch of his life, if he didn't give her back her quarter. The six watched at the other two ran by, everyone seeing the enraged look in GJ's golden eyes.

"Well... welcome to Happy Tree High." Grim spoke, smiling at the four, who thanked her.

As everyone was in the last class before being able to go home, Swifty tapped her brother's shoulder.

"What?" Lifty whispered, hoping the teacher wouldn't hear them. Even though they were in the back, some say Pop could hear EVERYTHING that happened in his class room.

"I seen that Giggles got a REAL diamond watch from her mother today. It's worth a fortune!" she told him, a smile on her face.

"Knowing Giggles, that thing will be on her wrist for at least a week before it gets dirty, and she doesn't want it anymore." he sighed. Even though he wanted the watch just as much as his dear sister did, he didn't want to wait that long. Even if they got the watch, Giggles would either get her father, or the cops, and he didn't want to be beaten or thrown in jail.

"I can easily get the watch for you three." Grim spoke, hearing their conversation.

"How much?" Shifty asked, knowing the girl wouldn't do it for free. She thought for a moment, before smiling.

"Four tacos, a shitload of fireworks, and two iTunes cards." she told them, smiling. The three siblings were surprised she didn't want money.

"Why don't we give you money to do it yourself?" Swifty asked. She chuckled a little.

"You really think I'm gonna go running around town trying to do all that shit? My motorcycle isn't working at the moment... which reminds me. I also need at least two hundred dollars." she explained. The three looked at each other, thinking it over.

"A watch like that is worth millions. And I require is a few things." she added. They agreed. What could a few hundred dollars do? If Grim was telling the trust, that wouldn't even put a dent in their fortune.

After school, Grim had easily found Giggles. Of course, she was hanging out with Petunia. She walked up to the pink haired girl, and gasped as she saw her diamond watch.

"I've been looking for that you thief!" Grim spoke, glaring at her.

"Excuse me? My mother got this for me yesterday! There is no way I stole it from you!" she replied, crossing her arms.

"How do you think your mommy got it for you? She fuckin saw it with Broken! He was gonna give it to me for the fourth of July!" she lied, making it sound like the truth.

"Why would Broken buy you a present for the fourth of July?" Petunia asked, glaring at the other female.

"It's something we Ruins do. Every birthday, fourth of July, and Christmas, we buy a present for the other sibling. And Broken was planning on getting me a watch, because he knew that I didn't have one, and that looking at my phone to see the time was too risky in class!" she replied.

"How did he get a million dollar watch?" Giggles asked, knowing that they didn't have THAT much money.

"Our parents finally died, and left us some money. Putting that together, Broken got enough money. The only way I found out, was I was in the mall, and heard him say 'My sister will love this watch! I know she doesn't have anything that's a diamond!'." she lied once more. Giggles slowly took off the watch, now feeling a little bad. Grim took the watch like it was hers, and put it on. Her face lit up, seeing how it shined in the light.

"Is that watch REALLY yours?" Giggles asked, now thinking she was lying.

"It is now." she replied, running off. As Giggles and Petunia started to chase the girl, both Rev and Starla tripped the two, making sure their friend could get away.

"Here you go, Swifty!" Grim said, taking off the watch, and handing it to the girl.

"Thanks Grim!" she replied happily, smiling and taking the watch. The three then left, as the other female went over to Starla and Rev.

"Thanks guys. Like I promised, I'll split the money." she promised.

"How much for each of us?" Starla asked.

"Fifty bucks each." she replied, smiling.

"FIFTY! Make sure to come to me anytime you need help, and offer a reward!" Rev said, happy he was getting fifty dollars just for tripping someone.

"Sure thing man. See ya later!" she said, walking off.

As almost everyone from Happy Tree High was in the Cafe, Broken couldn't help but stare at Petal. For the first time in his life, he actually had a crush on a girl. For some reason, being around Grim a lot, Broken had never looked at girls, or taken a second glance. His sister was protective, and had a good vibe. Anytime she said 'they're bad, stay away', or 'don't hang around them anymore', she was usally right. Those people who said to look out for ended up being thieves or killers. Even though that was in middle school, parents for some reason allowed their children to bring weapons, which would be brought into any fights. But, Grim wasn't near to look out for him, and Broken couldn't take his eyes off the girl.

"We're going to Mexico!" Punk said happily, as she read over a filer Flippy and Flaky were handing out. He could hear his sister's high pitched scream in happiness, as she got her's.

"This should be fun!" Matt spoke, signing the piece of paper, along with everyone else. Broken smiled at his paper, and happily signed. He watched as Petal did the same with her's.

"Syn! Over here!" Punk called once their friend entered. The boy happily walked over to table, sitting in an empty chair.

"Yo Broken. You excited?" Grim asked, walking towards her little brother, who nodded.

_AHHHHH!_

Everyone looked at Mea, who had tripped, and was caught by Splendid diving and catching her. Deep red blush crept across her face, as she realized the boy was the only thing holding her up. Starla started laughing, showing only the smart people who knew her, that she was the one who had tripped her friend.

"You okay?" Splendid asked, as everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Y-y-yeah. T-thanks." she stuttered. He smiled, and got her back to her feet. While that was going on, both Grim and Broken were laughing to themselves.

**Grim: Now there we go! Hope you liked!**

**Broken: Hm... indeed.**

**Grim: And sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy.**

**Broken: LIES!**

**Grim: What?**

**Broken: Lies. You've been drawing, playing that game, talking to people on your phone, and watching TV. You lazy fuck.**

**Grim: You know it bro!**

**Sou: Um... Goodbye everyone. *waves***


End file.
